Boner Story
by SummerChix
Summary: One-Shot. Today, my friend came over to my house. We were teasing each other when suddenly she stood up and began to jokingly walk away. Trying to be cute, I tried to pull her onto my knee. I miscalculated and she ended up sitting right on my rock hard boner. Jake/Bella.


**Author's Note: First, thanks for reading! Second, keep in mind that Jake is about 15 or 16 in this fic so his vocabulary is sophisticated enough to appreciate it but he will also say some childish things. It just fit for his character in my** **imagination** **. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer** : I do NOT own Twilight :)

* * *

 **Jacob POV**

 _Isabella Marie Swan._

 _Bella Swan._

 _My Bells._

She's all that has been on my mind for 24 hours. Her beautiful face, her petite body, her doe-like chocolate brown eyes, her long and soft flowing hair, her personality, everything!

Why you may ask? Because yesterday was the day that she finally agreed to come over to my house in La Push after school! She recently moved back to Forks all the way from Phoenix, Arizona and I have missed my childhood best friend (and crush) dearly.

Today is the day. Bella said she had to stop by her own house beforehand so she'll arrive around 4PM.

It's currently 3:55PM and the minutes are ticking away so slowly. I swear, they are purposefully taking their sweet time to tick around the clock to antagonize me.

I hear a knock on the door. Maybe time is on my side after all...my Bella is here! I open the door swiftly and before my brain can stop me, my arms envelope her in my signature "squeeze-the-air-out-of-you" bear hug.

Before she is even out of the hug, "Hello to you too, Jake." Bella says.

Oh yeah...

"Hi."

With the pleasantries out of the way, I pull her gently inside but hesitate slightly a few steps into my home.

Where do we sit? I would prefer my bedroom with my stereo and comfy bed and everything, but I don't want her to think I'm trying to get her in bed with me. I opt on the safe-side and lead her to the small living room.

The afternoon goes well! We catch up on embarrassing childhood stories and cringe-worthy crushes. Somewhere in-between Bella telling me about a guy back in Phoenix who spilled a lunch on her and then asked her out and my explanation of the raging crush Leah Clearwater back in eighth grade, I lost control of my mouth for a second and just a rush of words sneak past.

I laughed and said, "I also remember crushing on you each and every summer you visited."

Oh. Shit. All I could so was stare at her and pray she didn't hear it. Thankfully, after what seemed like hours, she grinned a little bit and let out a giggle. I released the breathe I was unknowingly holding and laughed along with her.

I sure dodged a bullet on that one.

Soon enough, we were into the evening and after a healthy but delicious meal (thanks to Bells 'cause I can't cook for shit) we sit back on the couch side-by-side.

"Thanks for dinner, Bella. I haven't eaten like that in a very long time." I admit.

She replies "No, it was my pleasure. Thanks for cleaning up and everything. You know, when I lived in Phoenix with my mom, she would burn every meal so that's when I learned to cook and..." She continues on for some time about learning to cook and Renee's overall good intentions but lack of actual parenting.

I decide to take this time to look in her direction and admire how she has grown. Her eyes are so bright today and her hair...it's gotten so long. It curls over her shoulders and cascades down her chest and settles into her tiny waist. And her body has really filled out her curves...oh...oh no.

Oh no. OH NO. Not now! Why must my stupid teenage hormones decide to kick into overdrive NOW of all times! Well, there is no stopping it now.

I have a raging hard-on. I can't help it! I'm a guy! A teenager at that.

I immediately adjust myself to hide the growing issue in my pants and move my hands to cover any bump that she could possibly see.

"...and so that was how I ended up here, in Forks, cooking for Charlie and my cooking-handicapped friends like you!" Okay, Jacob. Hold it together here! Just keep talking and it'll pass.

Breathe in, breathe out. Repeat.

I must have repeated a little too long though because she starts to look concerned.

Oh yeah...I laugh at her last comment. "Okay, fine. You can best me at cooking but I will own you at weight lifting, wrestling, car repair, grape tossing and catching and overall general knowledge."

Now we have officially started a "who's better" war.

"At least I can fit through a door without having to duck my head! What are you know like 9'4"?" She retorts.

Ouch. I can't control my height. Especially not after my sudden growing spurt. Fine, Swan. I can play dirty. "At least I'm not so pale that I reflect sunlight."

She fakes a face that says "how dare you" and gets up to walk away. I'm not having any of that, now I am I.

I pull her back down onto the couch and...incidentally, right onto me. Right onto my lap. Right onto my still raging, rock-hard, fully erect boner.

Wow, Jake! Smooth move. There is no better way to say "Welcome back to Forks, Bella! Here, have a teenage boy's penis!"

I have royally fucked up now.

Waking up from my haze of stupidity and embarrassment, I realize that my hands are still on her waist and her ass is still pressed tight against my erection. Panicked and unable to move due to sheer disbelief of what just occurred, I look up into her brown doe eyes expecting disgust and maybe a little pleasant surprise because well, I am pretty packing, but instead I saw what I can only describe as primal need for my sexy body.

It seems as though this eye contact solidified something in her mind as the last she mutters that night is, "Oh, Jake. You aren't a little boy anymore." With that she puts her soft, warm hand right on the place I need it most. I'm sure we can all take a wild guess at what happens next, yeah?

So, my friends, that is my story. Today, my friend came over to my house. We were teasing each other when suddenly she stood up and began to jokingly walk away. Trying to be cute, I tried to pull her onto my knee. I miscalculated and she ended up sitting right on my rock hard boner...and she loved it.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Let me know what you think of this in a review. In case anyone is unsure, this is a one-shot. I don't usually do multi-chapter fan-fictions, they usually don't work out for me, but I'm willing to try if you want me too. Thanks!**

 **NICOLE :)**


End file.
